suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/W - Z
Warwick Minor changes= * **Now stacks against an enemy in the same manner as , rather than stacking on himself. Warwick can now switch targets and maintain Eternal Thirst stacks against multiple enemies. * **Now causes the target to bleed for 5 seconds, revealing them if Blood Scent is ranked (damageless bleed). * ** Whenever an enemy with less than 50% of their maximum health is within 2500 / 3250 / 4000 / 4750 / 5500 units of Warwick, they are revealed to him for 5 seconds. The enemy is not shown that Warwick can see them. ** Warwick gains 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 % bonus movement speed for 6 seconds. This bonus is tripled if Warwick is moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent. Enemies revealed by Blood Scent will hear a howl and see an icon above their head while Blood Scent is active. |-| Substantial rework= :This rework assumes the Skarner rework above, which maintains a distinction between their ultimates. * (Innate) **Warwick gains sight of enemy champions within 1500 + (200 * level) units who have been damaged by an allied champion or neutral monster in the last 3 seconds. * (Q) ** Warwick lunges on the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. If he hits an enemy champion, the cooldown is halved. * (W) ** Warwick lets out an unruly howl, granting himself bonus attack speed and lifesteal for 6 seconds. * (E) ** Warwick gains bonus attack range on his next 3 attacks and his attacks cause him to pounce on his target, dealing bonus physical damage. * ® ** Warwick lets the wolf take over, increasing in size and gaining bonus movement speed for 6 seconds (moves on all fours). Warwick's next attack against an enemy champion will deal increased damage and picks the target up, suppressing them for the next 1.75 seconds as they are carried around. Xerath Balance Changes= * **Second cast delay increased to 0.5 seconds from ~0.25 seconds. * **The animation now resembles an eruption, rather than a bombardment. * **Shocking Orb name reverted to Mage Chains. **Now utilizes a bespoke stun animation where the target is chained to the ground, similar to old animation. * **Cast range reduced to 2000 from 3200 / 4400 / 5600. **Cooldown reduced to 80 / 70 / 60 from 130 / 115 / 100. **Can no longer be interrupted by crowd control. It is no longer considered a channel. **Xerath is now immune to displacement effects for the duration. * **Damage changed per cast changed to 125 / 200 / 275 from 190 / 245 / 300 . ***Maximum damage changed to 375 / 600 / 825 from 570 / 735 / 900 . **Radius of effect increased to 200 from ?. |-| New W + E= * **Second cast delay increased to 0.5 seconds from ~0.25 seconds. * (new W) ** Xerath surrounds himself with an arcane barrier for 1.5 seconds, blocking the next hostile ability to strike him. If Xerath successfully blocks an ability, he can cast Overwhelming Power for the next 3 seconds. ** - Xerath unleashes an orb of energy forward in a line that damages all enemies it passes through. * (new E) ** Xerath calls forth arcane energy from the ground, which erupts after a 0.5 second delay - dealing magic damage and forming tethers with all enemies within a 200-radius area for 5 seconds. Tethered enemies are slowed by 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 %, but can break the tether by moving more than 400 units away. * **Cast range reduced to 2000 from 3200 / 4400 / 5600. **Cooldown reduced to 80 / 70 / 60 from 130 / 115 / 100. **Can no longer be interrupted by crowd control. It is not considered a channel. **Xerath is now immune to displacement effects for the duration. * **Damage changed per cast changed to 125 / 200 / 275 from 190 / 245 / 300 . ***Maximum damage changed to 375 / 600 / 825 from 570 / 735 / 900 . **Radius of effect increased to 200 from ?. |-| New E + R= * **Second cast delay increased to 0.5 seconds from ~0.25 seconds. * (new W) **Now uses a stock system (can hold up to 2) instead of a cooldown. **No longer deals increased damage at the epicentre. **No longer slows. ** If an enemy champion is struct directly, the recharge timer on Xerath's next Arcane Barrage is reduced by half. * (new E) ** Xerath calls forth arcane energy from the ground, which erupts after a 0.5 second delay - dealing magic damage and forming tethers with all enemies within a 200-radius area for 5 seconds. Tethered enemies are slowed by 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 %, but can break the tether by moving more than 400 units away. * (new R) ** Xerath targets an area anywhere on the field and begins channeling. After a 0.6 second delay, a beam strikes the ground dealing 35 / 60 / 85 magic damage per half second to all enemies caught in the blast (100 units) and half that damage to all within a moderate area of effect (200 units). This beam lasts for 4 seconds. One of the following can be used to control the beam: *** Xerath can control the beam by reactivating Eye of Destruction, and can end the ability early by clicking to move. *** Xerath can control the beam using his mouse clicks, and can end the ability early by reactivating Eye of the Destruction. **Cast Range: Global **Cooldown: 120 / 100 / 80 **Beam Movement Speed: 360 / 380 / 420 Xin Zhao * **Renamed Second Wind. Yasuo * **Now destroys an opposing Wind Wall on collision. They slowly drift forward over the duration and thus are just slow moving projectiles. Zac * **Can now pick up Zac's . Zed * ** Zed's basic attacks will execute targets below / health and restore 35 energy. * **Passive removed. **Energy restoration mechanic removed. **Reactivation now costs 35 energy. * **Death Mark now only stores damage dealt by Zed's basic attacks and abilities. It no longer tracks item damage. **Reactivation now costs 35 energy. Ziggs * ** On death, after a brief delay, Ziggs explodes - dealing 150 magic damage to surrounding enemies. Zilean * - Based on Willbachbakal's rework ** Zilean can activate his basic abilities while they are on cooldown at no cost. This can only happen once every seconds. ***''Each of Zilean's basic abilities has Borrowed Time variant with a slightly altered ability icon, similar to and . This is to improve clarity. Essentially, if Borrowed Time is available, "Casting Zilean's basic abilities will grant him the ability to cast a Borrowed Time variant until the ability comes off cooldown."'' ***''Activating a Borrowed Time ability does not affect the cooldown of the standard version.'' ***''The Borrowed Time abilities might be altered to scale irrelevant of the ability's own rank, similarly to Rengar, Heimerdinger, LeBlanc or Karma, depending on what feels good.'' * (W) ** Zilean creates a point of unstable spacetime at the target location that unfolds after a 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage and creating a temporal disturbance for 3 seconds. If two Temporal Disturbances are present simultaneously they will link to form a wormhole, which refreshes the duration of the two disturbances. Champions can interact with wormholes to pass-through. **Range: 875 * (E) **Slow/haste rescaled to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % from 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 99 % at all ranks. **Duration now scales with . **If two units affected by Time Warp collide, the slows/hastes are increased to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 99% and their durations refreshed. * ® **Cooldown reduced to 150 from 180. ** Chrono Shift's cooldown is reduced by 1.5% for every 1% of Zilean's cooldown reduction. **Rune duration reduced to 3 from 7.